Star Wars
by The Amazing Dylan-Man
Summary: LA SUITE DE L'ÉPISODE VI. Star Wars I, II, III, Luke Skywalker, Premiers Entraînements, Luke Skywalker II, Changer Le Passé, IV...
1. Chapter 1

Sur Coruscant. Un vaisseau se posa sur le balcon de ce que fut autrefois le balcon du bureau personnel du chancelier Cos Palpatine ( alias le sinistre Dark Sidious ). La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et un homme sortit du vaisseau. On ne vit pas son visage car il est encapuchonné. Il se dirigea vers le bureau où il vit quelqu'un assis mais il voyait que son dos car il était tourné. Il enleva sa capuche et dévoila le visage de celui qui se fait appeler Comte Dooku. Et oui, il était vivant, il n'a pas péri des mains ( ou des sabres ) d'Anakin Skywalker. Il s'agenouilla vers l'homme et lui dit :  
Comte Dooku : Nous l'avons localisé.  
? : Bien. Maintenant passez à l'attaque.  
Comte Dooku : À vos ordres.  
Dooku repartit dans son vaisseau et entendit un Soldat de l'Empire parler à un autre Soldat de l'Empire et lui dit :  
Soldat de l'Empire 1 : Hé. Tu savais que Dooku est toujours mort.  
Soldat de l'Empire 2 : Bah oui, ce type là n'est pas Dooku car il est mort des mains de Dark Vador.  
Dooku les tua avec ses éclairs de force.  
Dooku : Bon. Maintenant allons tuer Luke Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans un bar sur Bespin. Il y a des humains, des twileks, des jawas... Un homme est accoudé sur la table du barman et dort. Il est en train de faire un cauchemar.

Il est allongé et est inconscient. Près de lui se tiennent des soldats de l'Empire.  
? : La Force est puissante en lui. Il peut tous nous exterminer.  
Soldat de l'Empire : On fait quoi ?  
? : On efface sa mémoire. Effacez sa mémoire !  
L'homme se réveille et tue tout le monde avant de s'enfuir couvert de sang.

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut et déchaîna un de ses pouvoirs qui constitue à sortir une boule de force de son corps et de la jeter mais l'homme ne la jeta pas. Il s'échappa du bar. Il est habillé en bure de Jedi, est blond, a les yeux bleus et se nomme Luke Skywalker. Si il vit comme ça, c'est parce qu'il perdu sa mémoire et ne sait plus qui il est. Il se rendit dans un vaisseau quand le vaisseau explosa. Il était par terre et saignait. Il vit un speeder avec dessus un vieil homme. C'était le Comte Dooku. Il sauta du speeder et atterrit devant Luke qui ne saignait plus et pris son sabre-laser.  
Luke : Mais qui êtes vous ?  
Dooku : Je suis le Comte Dooku.  
Luke : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
Dooku : Je veux te tuer !  
Luke : Mais pourquoi ?  
Dooku : Je ne préfère pas te le dire.  
Il fonça sur Luke avec son sabre-laser rouge et courbé. Luke esquiva mais reçu un coup d'éclair de la part de Dooku. Dooku se dirigea vers Luke mais une femme lui sauta dessus. La femme est la princesse Leia Organa.  
Dooku : Leia. Enfin, je vais tuer deux Jedi au lieu d'en tuer un.  
Luke : Mais je ne suis pas un Jedi !  
Leia prit un blaster et tira sur Dooku mais il l'a blessa à la jambe.  
Leia : Tiens Luke !  
Elle lança un sabre-laser à côté de Luke qui le prit et l'alluma. Le laser était vert vif. Dooku se dirigea vers Leia et leva son sabre-laser mais Luke lui coupa les mains.  
Dooku : Non !  
Dooku tomba par terre et Luke prit son sabre-laser rouge et les leva devant Dooku.  
Leia : Ne le tue pas Luke !  
Luke : Mais pourquoi ?  
Leia : On a besoin de lui.  
Luke éteignit les sabres-laser et leva Dooku. Il vit le Faucon Millenium se poser et sortit du vaisseau :  
Han Solo : Le contrebandier devenu capitaine des Rebelles et est le mari de la princesse Leia.  
Chewbacca : Le wookie qui est devenu un lieutenant Rebelle.  
Mara Jade : L'ancienne apprenti Sith de Dark Sidious devenue générale Rebelle et est aussi la femme de Luke mais il ne le sait plus.  
Ben Skywalker : Seulement âgé de 9 ans. Il est un des apprentis de la nouvelle génération de Jedi.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi : Revenu de la Force. Commandant Rebelle.  
Luke vit Leia faire monter Dooku dans le vaisseau et regarda Obi-Wan qui lui rappela quelqu'un.  
Luke : Qui êtes vous ?  
Obi-Wan : Nous sommes le Nouvel Ordre Jedi !


	3. Chapter 3

Luke était assis devant Obi-Wan et le regarda.

Luke : Vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

Obi-Wan : Tu peux me tutoyer.

Luke : Non.

Ils virent Chewbacca emmener le Comte Dooku dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Luke : Savez-vous qui je suis ?

Obi-Wan : Oui.

Un Garde Rebelle arriva.

Garde Rebelle : Notre chef veut voir Luke.

Obi-Wan : Très bien.

Le Garde emmena Luke.

Han Solo et Obi-Wan tentèrent de savoir pourquoi Dooku a attaqué Luke.

Obi-Wan : Pourquoi tu as essayé de tuer Luke ?

Dooku : Je répond pas à un mort !

Han se leva et pointa son blaster sur Dooku.

Han : Écoute moi vieillard. De un : tu ne lui manques pas de respect, et de deux : tu dis TOUT sinon tu auras une belle surprise !

Dooku : Non.

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement et Dooku se libéra par la Force. Ayant des bras robotiques, il prend le blaster de Han et lui tira dessus. Il lança des éclairs de Force à Obi-Wan qui perdit connaissance avant de s'enfuir dans son vaisseau.

Le Garde toqua dans la porte du chef.

? : Entrez.

Ils entrèrent et le Garde laissa Luke. En face de lui se trouve un homme debout avec des cheveux longs, son bras droit est robotique, il est aveugle suite à un attentat du chasseur de prime Jango Fett en l'An -26.

? : Luke. Enfin je te retrouve.

Luke : Qui êtes-vous ?

? : Je suis Anakin Skywalker. Ton père.

Des Gardes entrèrent.

Anakin : Que se passe-t'il ?

Un Garde : Dooku s'est échappé et a bléssé Han et Obi-Wan !


End file.
